


When the Snow Melts Away, You'll Want to Stay

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One snowy evening, Jeff brings his neighbor in to warm up and they find a different kind of heat (Jeff is 35, Jensen is 23.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Snow Melts Away, You'll Want to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeeee, I'm so happy to have finished this! I started it over a year ago, which is just kind of ridiculous. This fulfills the [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trope_bingo**](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "au: neighbors" and the [](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angst-bingo.livejournal.com/)**angst_bingo** square "hypothermia," though this is by NO means an angsty story. Title from "Snowed in with You" by Over the Rhine.

Jeff didn't mind working late, not really. He'd been running the children's programs at the art museum for two years, and if he had to stay late a few nights preparing the program to introduce kids to the museum's new installation of Pre-Columbian art he wasn't going to complain about that. He only wished that he'd managed to get home before the snow started because really, how did so many people turn into morons the moment crystallized water started falling from the sky? He didn't even attempt to go to the grocery store, just drove home at a reasonable speed and pulled into the parking lot in front of his townhouse with a feeling of relief.

He was going over his plans for the evening in his head—bake up the bread dough he'd left in the fridge, heat up some stew, put on his favorite ratty sweats and watch a movie—when he noticed somebody sitting on the front stoop of the townhouse next to his. One of the college kids, he thought, though he didn't know if they were actually in college. He hadn't been thrilled when he saw the trio of young guys move in next door; he loved a good party as much as the next person, but he was thirty-five years-old and had a job that required him to be awake and functional by 9am every weekday so nightly post-midnight antics weren't his idea of good time. Not anymore.

But the kids had turned out to be quiet for the most part, so if they were students Jeff figured they had to be pretty serious about their studies rather than the frat types he'd been thinking. In any case, their schedules were nothing like Jeff's so he rarely saw them coming or going but he did know what they looked like. There was the curly-headed one, the ridiculously tall one, and the...the gorgeous one. Now the gorgeous one was sitting outside in sub-freezing weather, getting snowed on despite the dubious protection of the tiny porch. He was dressed for the weather, but sitting outside like that still couldn't be comfortable.

Jeff changed direction and walked up the foot of the neighboring townhouse's stairs. "Hey," Jeff started, not sure what to say. _What are you, a moron?_ didn't seem quite right. The kid didn't look up from his contemplation of his knees, so Jeff tried again. "Hey, you okay? Kid?"

He looked up then, face pale though everything looked pale in the snowy evening light. "Grizzly bear," he said, his voice strangely dreamy.

"Uh, kid?" Jeff reached out and gently shook the wool-covered shoulder, and the kid seemed to come back to himself.

"Hey. Oh. Yeah, just locked out." He pulled one ungloved hand out of the protection of his coat pocket and gestured vaguely at the door behind him. "Waiting for my roommate to come home."

How the hell long had the kid been waiting? "Is he on his way? Gonna be here soon?"

"Um?" The kid looked unsure, and Jeff noticed a glassy look in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Okay, come on. Stand up and come next door with me, warm up while you wait."

"What? Nah, I'm okay to wait." He shook his head, pulling his knees up closer to his body.

"I really don't think so." Jeff climbed the few stairs and knelt down to get his hands under the kid's arms. "Come on, up and at 'em." At Jeff's urging the kid stood, unfolding stiffly, and he made his way down the stairs, across the few yards of sidewalk, and up Jeff's stairs. With his arm around the kid's back—a back that felt broad and firm in ways that Jeff tried to steer his brain around—Jeff could feel him shivering hard, but he was able to stay on his feet so Jeff didn't think he was too far gone. He didn't need medical attention, just some blankets, something warm to drink. Jeff could deal with that.

Warmth hit Jeff's face as soon as he guided the kid inside. One good thing about working late was that the electronic thermostat was set to ramp up the temperature just before he normally got home, so the furnace had been cranking out heat for a couple hours, and that was more than welcome with the snow outside and a half-frozen neighbor to deal with. The kid seemed to agree, closing his eyes and sighing as Jeff closed the door behind him.

"Okay, come sit down before you melt and fall over."

"O-okay. Thanks, I mean—"

"Hey, you think I wanted to be woken up by sirens later on when your roommate came home to find a popsicle in front of the door?" Jeff nudged the kid in the direction of the couch and grabbed the giant red and brown zig-zag patterned afghan his grandmother had made him years ago. The kid's jeans didn't look too damp, but his jacket was caked with snow and probably not doing much more than holding in the cold at this point.

"Can you take your coat off," Jeff asked, meaning it as a rhetorical question, but the kid's numb, trembling fingers gave him his answer. "Here, let me." He tugged down the zipper and pulled the coat off, tossing it over by the doormat until he could hang it up somewhere to dry, and then picked the afghan back up and pulled it around the kid's shoulders. "Sit."

The kid sat, sinking into the cushions and looking like a kid for real. "Oh, man." He pulled the afghan in tighter around him and let loose a shiver that shook his jaw before relaxing further. "Thanks."

"Stop thanking me, kid." Jeff kicked lightly at the sole of one of the kid's boots as he pulled off his own coat and draped it over the back of a chair.

"M'name's Jensen," he said, looking annoyed in a way that only made Jeff want to laugh. "Haven't been a kid for a few years now."

Jeff coughed out a short laugh. "A very few, I suspect. Anyway, do you drink?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Figured I'd make you a hot toddy, but I wanted to make sure you weren't a Mormon or straight-edge or something."

"Not even slightly."

"Good." Jeff grinned. "By the way, I'm Jeff."

In the kitchen, he poured some milk into a saucepan and turned on the gas then pulled down two mugs from the cabinet and poured a healthy splash of Kahlua into each of them. When the milk was warm, he stirred in cocoa powder and sugar and topped up the mugs with the hot chocolate.

The kid, Jensen, was right where Jeff had left him, and when Jeff handed over the mug he wrapped his fingers around the warm stoneware, sighing as the heat suffused into his hands. Then he took a sip and let his eyes close, his tongue sneaking out to lick a trace of chocolate from his lips, and Jeff felt a spike of desire in his gut. He tamped down on it; after all, he didn't bring the kid over here to molest him while he was hypothermic.

Instead, he sat half a cushion away from the kid and swallowed down a slug of his own drink. After the long day at work and the long drive in the snow, the mixture of chocolate and sugar, alcohol and heat was the perfect thing in his throat, his belly, his brain. Everything relaxed, and he sank a little deeper into the cushions as he continued to drink and tried not to stare too hard at his guest.

By the time Jensen finished his hot chocolate and set the mug down on the end table, he was looking a little less frozen, his face pinking up where it had been pale though Jeff could still see the peppering of freckles if he looked hard enough. Which he was trying not to do because he didn't want to be the weird pervert the neighbors were afraid of. "You want something else to drink? Or food maybe?"

"Nah, I'm good, honestly. I'm sorry about taking up your evening this way." He gestured with one blanket-wrapped arm to the sofa, himself, the room.

"I already told you it's okay. You sound like you feel better; that's good."

Jensen lifted one eyebrow, the arched expression somehow ridiculous under the draped layer of crocheted afghan. "How did I sound before?"

"You were a little out of it, kid. Jensen. When I first got your attention you said something about a grizzly bear, and I promise you there was no wildlife hanging around. Even the feral cats are hiding away somewhere warm."

Jensen blushed, his eyes widening for a moment before he looked down, the corner of his mouth twitching like he wanted to laugh.

"What?"

"Well, I guess I _was_ kind of out of it because I didn't mean to say that, but I wasn't hallucinating or anything." Jensen played with the afghan, his fingers twining in and out of the holes in the pattern. "I didn't know your name, you know? So the name I had for you in my head was, uh—" He looked up, smirking like he was laughing at himself. "Grizzly bear."

"Oh god." Jeff was torn between embarrassment and arousal, didn't know whether to hide or ask the kid if he meant it as an insult or a come-on.

"It's not—like I said, I didn't know your name. And you've got the beard and the shoulders, and I saw you on your bike a few times and just...yeah."

"Hey, it's okay. I've been called far worse things."

"Anyway, I bet you had a name for me, too. Other than 'kid.'"

Jeff felt his face heat up, and Jensen grinned.

"Come on, tell me. It's only fair."

Jeff sighed, biting down on the desire to shut Jensen up with his mouth on Jensen's lips, his hands on Jensen's jaw, his hips pressing Jensen down into the couch until he burned up inside that afghan. He closed his eyes and gave in to the inevitable. "The gorgeous one. I called you the gorgeous one."

Jensen didn't make a sound, and Jeff felt like an idiot as he opened his eyes to see Jensen's face blank with surprise or horror or whatever a kid like him felt when some dude who was starting to see gray in his beard tried to hit on him. Then Jensen's face relaxed and a slow smile started in the corners of his eyes and spread across his face. Not a mocking smile, not nervous or indulgent. A perfect smile, pleased and surprised and just a little bit bashful. Then he pushed off the afghan, and all traces of bashfulness fled as he looked at Jeff with more heat than somebody who'd been been covered in snow twenty minutes earlier should've been able to summon.

"You're not, uh, dating anybody are you?"

Jeff shook his head, feeling a little dizzy as if maybe he were the one stuck out in the snow. Maybe he'd broken down on the way home. Maybe he was hallucinating from a combination of hypothermia and car exhaust and his brain was letting him enjoy himself on his way to the other side. Then Jensen half-stood and straddled Jeff's legs, his knees on the couch, his ass on Jeff's lap, and Jeff knew that he didn't care. He put his hands on Jensen's face, so ridiculously pretty for a man and yet this close he could see the hint of stubble and feel the solid shape of his jaw. Then those full lips were on his, warm and strong and almost distracting him from the touch of Jensen's hands on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt with hands that weren't numb any longer.

Jeff ran his hands down Jensen's chest to his belt-buckle, and now he was the one with clumsy hands as he struggled with the mechanics of looped leather and metal. Jensen pushed his hands away and undid his belt himself while Jeff took the opportunity to taste his skin, the sudden sweat on his neck. "I want to fuck you," Jeff whispered against Jensen's skin.

"Oh yeah," Jensen said, but he was shaking his head while his nimble fingers worked against Jeff's waist, flipping open his belt, pulling down the zipper on his work pants. "Takes too long."

Jeff opened his mouth to argue, but then he felt Jensen's hand on his cock and he had to agree, fucking would take way the fuck too long. Looking down between them, he saw his own cock pressed up against Jensen's, Jensen's fingers wrapped around both of them, and there were no more words to say. He wrapped his arms around Jensen, pushing his hands down past the loosened waistband of his jeans. The smooth curve of his ass felt cold at first, the last trace of the chill that had brought Jensen there in the first place, but it warmed under Jeff's hands as Jeff pulled him in closer, grinding their cocks together between their bodies as Jensen worked them both.

All Jeff knew was pressure and heat and movement and the sting of Jensen's teeth nipping his ear, the shock of Jensen's free hand tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck. Jeff squeezed Jensen's ass, digging his fingers into the crease where cheek met thigh, and gasped in his ear. He groaned and trembled and came all over their clothes and his own hand, and it was fucking hot, it was too much. Jeff bucked his hips up against Jensen's weight and came so hard he felt dizzy, his head tipping back against the wall when Jensen's hand slipped away.

When Jeff's arms went lax and he let go of Jensen's ass, Jensen slid down to the floor, his head heavy on Jeff's knee. It was almost more obscene than everything else, this beautiful kid with his face flushed and sweaty, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks, lush mouth open as he caught his breath, slumped on his knees at Jeff's feet with his shirt ruined and his cock soft against his jeans.

"Do you, uh—" Jeff was panting a little himself, worn out in the best way. "D'you want to stay?" He braced himself for rejection, but Jensen opened his eyes and looked up at Jeff as he nodded his head against Jeff's leg.

"Yeah." He smiled, and Jeff felt something wonderful and surprising expand inside his chest.

 _Welcome home_ , he thought—to himself, to Jensen, to the promise of warmth in a long winter. _Welcome home._


End file.
